


Lost Package

by Sarea Okelani (sarea)



Category: Alias
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-25
Updated: 2004-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarea/pseuds/Sarea%20Okelani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ drabble request from Hannah - Sarkney; "I really can't wait to see how you try to get out of this one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Package

They had lost the package somewhere in the Gobi Desert, between China and Mongolia.

Sark blamed it on her carelessness. Sydney blamed his shoddy helicopter flying. Either way, the package was gone. They didn't realize it until they were back at the hotel.

"Well, we'll just have to go back and get it," Sydney said, crossing her arms.

"Are you mad? Don't even bother answering that question; you clearly are." Sark stripped off his gear, tossing it haphazardly onto the bed. "Look, if you want to scour the Gobi inch by inch yourself, please be my guest." He began to remove his grimy shirt. "I'm going to take a shower."

"We're supposed to be working together on this," Sydney said. "That means you do what I say."

"Interesting definition," Sark mused, but otherwise ignored her, stepping into the bathroom to start the shower. The water temperature never got a degree above lukewarm, but given the heat and how sweaty he was, it didn't matter. "Come on, don't stand there crossed. You know you feel like a disgusting wretch, too."

"Fine, but I'm serious about this," she snapped. "A _very quick_ shower."

"We'll see if you can manage to keep your hands off of me," Sark smirked.

Scowling, Syd stripped off her clothes and joined him. The shower was quick. The ensuing nookie took a bit longer.

Sydney felt a bit calmer after the cool shower and hot sex. She lay on Sark's bed stark naked, watching him dress, letting the fan on the ceiling and the warmth of the air dry the last remaining droplets of water on her skin.

"We're not going back," Sark said, picking up one of their guns and stuffing it into a duffel bag.

"You know we have to," Sydney replied, with less heat than before. "We can't show up without it. We'll go back to the coordinates where you picked me up and look from there. Marshall probably has some hereto-unknown way of tracking it."

"Our flight leaves in three hours, and we'll be on it."

"Oh?" Sydney snorted, rolling her head to look at him. "Well, God knows you've wormed your way out of direr situations. I really can't wait to see how you try to get out of this one."

"Easy, my faithless little gazelle," Sark said nonchalantly. He made sure she was watching, then picked up the dark green cargo pants she'd been wearing earlier. He felt around until he opened one of the Velcro pockets. Sydney watched with dismay and sat up. From the pocket Sark extracted a small disk, which contained the encrypted files the CIA had sent them to retrieve.

"Crap," Sydney said, falling back on the bed. "Those pants have too many pockets! Check and see if there's a twenty in there." Then she asked out of curiosity, "How did you know?"

"Even swinging dangerously from a moving helicopter, there was no way you'd lose the package," Sark said matter-of-factly. Syd wondered if he realized how much of a compliment he was giving her. "Besides, I had my suspicions -- I've never seen these trousers before. New?"

"Only you would notice something like that," Sydney said, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, new pants."


End file.
